PCNG: 02
Love at first sight! Katie thought about what happened yesterday while she mixed the vegetable, beef, and the rice together until she made it look uneatable without noticing. Her memory played back when she and Yukishiro transformed, became so-called the legendary heroes Pretty Cure, according what Mipple and Mepple told them. But why us? She thought, as she completely had her eyes on the food. ´Why pick random girls from junior high instead of picking someone who has the experience to do it?' But inside, she find it cool that she can beat up bad guys and be a hero like you see on movies but how will her parents react. Sure, her mother would tell her to quit since it's "too dangerous" for her, her father would yell at her and probably forbid her to see Yukishiro again. She doesn't like the idea of being Yukishiro's partner since what happened yesterday, but felt like it was their destiny to be friends. How am I going to befriend Yukishiro-san when she doesn't even like me?' Kazumi thought and took a bite from her food while drumming on her cheeks lightly. She knew when Yukishiro denied her, obviously, that she doesn't want to become her friend. With a sigh, Kazumi closed her eyes with serious face. '''And those creatures, Mipple and Mepple, who are they? And where are they from? ´ Again, she took one bite of the mixed food and looked up where the voices came across from her, where her sister and mother talked to each other and not making it out what they are saying. Her mother and sister smiled at each other as Saki talked about something that Kazumi didn't catch. The only words she heard were something about lacrosse and winning, which indicated her to think that Saki was talking about the tournament she won last weekend. Their mother couldn't go, she was busy to take their father to the airport, saying goodbye to him and give him full kisses. However, Saki was happy though that her sister came instead, giving all support she could. "Onee-chan!" she heard her sister. She snapped back to reality only to see her mother and her sister with worry face, but Kazumi just smiled wondering how their conversations ended so soon while she was thinking. "Mom was calling for you, but you didn't answer. Are you alright?" Kazumi reacted quickly. Her smile went to nervous smile as she replied, standing up from the dinner table. "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Thank you for the meal." Saki was surprised how much her sister left on her dish, knowing that she'd eat all up before they could finish. Her mother glanced to Saki, hoping that she'd knew what was bothering her sister but she shrugged. As she closed, she sighed relieved after the escape and no more question were asked. She suddenly heard a growl, holding her stomach, she walked towards the bed. "I'm still hungry..." she complained as she laid her head on the bed. "Hey, I need some food too-mepo!" the creature whined while jumping in its cell phone form on her bed. Kazumi snatched him in the air and shouted at him but Mepple turned his head around. "Hey, I couldn't eat properly because of you living in this house!" "How can you blame me for you not eat so well-mepo? You know it's your own fault, pumpkin head!" "Why you..." she stopped as she heard her stomach growl again, letting the creature go and return to her former position on her bed. "Too hungry..." Mepple knew that Kazumi was in no mood for arguments or feeding him, but he tried one more time as he jumped over to Kazumi, laid down front of her and transformed into stuffed animal, poking her head. "Please, Kazumi, please give something to eat." He whined again. Kazumi groaned irritated while Mepple transformed to cell phone again, and took him up. Mepple smiled but knew that he had to instruct her how to give him food. "Okay, take the Chef card." Lifting an eyebrow, Kazumi looked confused at Mepple. "The what?" she asked, like Mepple´s talking another language. She then realized when Mepple arrived to earth, some cards in beautiful colors included flying around the cell phone as it was about to hit the ground. She took six cards from her pocket and showed it to Mepple to tell which card it was. "That! The picture of the chef." Mepple broke the silence. Kazumi took it; slide it through him as bubble came from the cell phone, image of Mepple, only smaller, and the chef. Kazumi, with her mouth like "o" excited, observed. "What would you like today, Master Mepple? I highly recommend Miso soup for dinner." The chef showed Mepple the soup on silver meal tray while Kazumi drooled. "No, I wanna okonomiyaki-mepo." "Okonomiyaki? Isn't it too late for that?" Kazumi asked Mepple, but he ignored her. "But Master Mepple, it's not good for you in this hour." "I didn't ask you to put me on diet, I asked for okonomiyaki!-mepo" he shouted at the chef as the chef turned around and closed the lid while murmuring: "Shees, you are spoiled brat..." "What was that-mepo?" The chef looked nervous. He took another tray; an okonomiyaki appeared as he opened the lid and changed the topic. "Here" Mepple´s eyes shined as he saw the food drooled and picked up chopsticks out of nowhere yelling. "Itadakimasu!" Kazumi sighed in jealousy, stood up, and left Mepple alone in her room to get some fresh air. Again, her thought about yesterday came back. As Saki passed her, her thoughts came back to real world and Kazumi said strict. "Don't go in my bedroom." Saki scoffed. "As I'd go to your bedroom. It stinks and has too many stuff there that it's impossible to walk. No wonder you have no boyfriend." Saki smiled slyly. Kazumi´s eyebrow twitched angrily as she attacked her sister with noogie attack. Their mother, hearing the noise all way from the living room, ignored it, opened the beer can while she relaxed on the sofa. "Kazumi, didn't I tell you to stop hurting your sister? And Saki stop teasing Kazumi." She said calmly as she took a sip from the beer. Kazumi let her go, as Saki rubbed her head, looked over to her mom along with her sister with worry face. "Mom, do you think it's good for you to drink now?" Saki asked. "One beer can't hurt anyone." Nagisa replied. "No, but four can." Kazumi made a point. Every time their dad's away, their mom steals two or four beer to drink that belonged to their father. Their parents' weren't alcoholic; they only drink in weekends or in parties, but their mom drinks whenever she likes it when dad is away. Kazumi cancelled to go out; she headed to her room and braced herself for more of Mepple's childish behavior. As she was about to go to her room, her mother yelled after her. "Kazumi, remember to clean up your room." Sighing, Kazumi returned to her bedroom only to find Mepple waiting for her, still in cell phone form, to take him somewhere. She made angry face as she read his thought, but still she asked to be sure. "What are you thinking?" she asked with rude tone. Again, Mepple jumped as he replied her with sweeter tone and his eyes glowed. "I wanna see Mipple!" "No way, José! It's late night and I gotta go to sleep soon." Mepple gave her a puppy eyes. "Please, we don't spend much time together-mepo." She looked at her watch. Seven-thirty. Defeated, she sighed. "Fine." ---- May night was always cold and dark for Kazumi. Walking the street where no one was around, she kept turning around to see if someone was following her. She gained up courage as she thought that she was the greatest judo student of her school and could easily beat the bad guys. Yet, inside she was scared so she ran as fast as she could to Shizuka´s home with Mepple's guidance of Mipple's presence. When Kazumi arrived at Shizuka's house, she was surprised it was big and had great space. To her left were a little fountain and little statues birds. To her right was the same, but there were not many statues only big space of green grass and a dog house. The house was the biggest surprise. It looked like it was built durin War World I, but it also looked new. Mepple wasn't surprised, for some reason he felt like he had been here before long time ago. Not only that, he finds Kazumi behave like someone he know including how they act to each other. His thoughts were interrupted by a bark by dog that came running towards them to be the first one to greet the guests. He first jumped on Kazumi, whom she like dogs and pet it, her arms away from him where Mepple is hold. As she stopped and lowered her arms, the dog started the new target, Mepple, and licked him, making him stuck his tongue out disgusted. "Yuuki!" the dog heard his owner call for him. Running towards the guests and her dog, she looked surprised at the guests. "Fujimura-san?" she questioned Kazumi. "Eh, well, Mepple wanted to meet Mipple and I thought too that maybe we could hang out together. Listen, I'm sorry what happened yester-" "No, it's okay; I'm the one who should apologize to you." Shizuka said and bowed. Kazumi smiled as Shizuka continued. "So, what brings you guys here?" Kazumi was about to open her mouth to speak but Mepple interjected. "To see you two-mepo." Kazumi made a closed eye frown over Mepple's reply. 'You mean to see Mipple, right?' she thought, correcting his sentence. Shizuka's face turned into smile. "What a coincidence. I was thinking to meet you as well and Mipple wanted to see Mepple." Kazumi smiled nervously at her. "Why don't you come in? "She asked politely. Shizuka escort her to her room. Inside the house was huge; it had many doors that Kazumi couldn't count, decorated with pictures or paintings of her forefathers, obviously, statues once again and flowers. "How did you afford to buy this house?" Kazumi asked amazingly. Shizuka turned to her as she answered. "My mom's grandma parents bought this in 1914. Our families have been known for geniuses and well educational for generations along with the riches and it has been passed on for generations." Shizuka ended with a smile as Kazumi looked around amazed. ---- "Again? Dark zone?" Kazumi questioned as Mepple nodded after explaining. "We need your help-mipo; the dark zone has stolen three of the Prism Stones again and is planning to use them to destroy the world-mipo." "With what?" Shizuka asked this time. "They are building a huge machine for some reason; we don't know why-mepo and use the power of the Prism Stones to destroy planets. We were sent her to Garden Of Rainbow to find the Legendary Heroes, Pretty Cure!" "That's you guys-mipo" Shizuka and Kazumi shared each other a look before they turned back to the creatures. "Are you sure we can beat those guys?" Kazumi asked. "Sure-mepo. The formers Pretty Cures could beat them in the first place so why can't you too?-mepo" "But there is another objective for you to complete-mipo." Mipple said with sad tone, almost like a whisper. "In your time zone, thirteen years ago, there was war between Garden of Beauty and Dark Zone, so the Queen couldn't risk her daughter's life-mipo and sent her to Garden Of Rainbows. Now the princess is among you and we need to find her before the Dark Zone could capture her and torture her until she tells them where the Prism Stones are-mipo." The girls became worried as they shared each other a glance. "She is the one who can help you find the Prism stones-mipo." "How does she know?" Kazumi asked. "The Prism stones are like piece of the queen and the princess-mepo. If they go missing, they can tell where they are." "But why can't the queen search for it then? It's easier." Kazumi said as she placed her hand on her cheek. "Easy for you to say!" Mepple replied insulted. "It's too dangerous since the Dark Zone have escaped. They could get attacked and captured easily." Suddenly there was a silence while they looked down with concentration. Without caution, someone knocked the door causing Mepple and Mipple to transform into cell phone and hiding inside their owners' pocket. "Shizuka. I brought for you cookies and green tea." A female voice said. As the female opened the door she was surprised when she saw Kazumi smiling on Shizuka´s bed. She knew immediately who it was. "Well, hello there Kazumi-san. How nice of you to drop by." She said with politely tone. She lifts her glasses when it slides down her eyes. "And thank you for the other day." She bowed which made Kazumi nervous. "No prob, you'd do the same for me if I would be in same situation, right?" Yukishiro didn't say anything but smiled as a reply leaving Kazumi confused. "Well, I better bring extra cookies and one extra tea. Make yourself comfortable." "Thank you." Shizuka and Kazumi said in unison. After she left, there was a silence again. Kazumi squeezed her hands nervously and thought how to start the conversations again. She looked up and Shizuka did too at the same time, Shizuka smiled nervously and Kazumi smiled back. They looked down again away from each other. Shizuka felt uncomfortable to be around Kazumi, her hands would sweat, and she'd automatic squeeze her hands nervously. Mepple and Mipple jumped from their cell form and, once again, snuggled each other. They noticed that the two girls were quiet, Mepple broke the silence, but Shizuka was the first one to do. "So, aside from that, how's your project coming?" Kazumi looked up to her with a question mark. "Huh?" "Don't you remember? You're supposed to write about anything that you're interested in." Kazumi recalled their teacher's announcement two days ago. She recalled why she couldn't remember, she accidentally fell asleep during class. She widened eyes as she turned to Shizuka again. "When are we supposing to…." She couldn't finish as Shizuka cut her off, knowing what she was asking. "It's due Tuesday." "Craaaaaaaaaapppppp" She exclaimed. "That's what you get, watching shows through the internet all night-mepo." Mepple said relaxed. "If you don't remember it, you kept whining all night how hungry you were and kept me awake." Their noses met, pushing each other with it. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "How can you argue in situation like this-mipo?" Mipple snapped, ending their fight. They looked away from each other eyes ashamed. "And Shizuka, how can you think about your homework?" Shizuka, too, gazed from Mipple's face as she replied. "I was just trying to calm everyone down. I'm sorry." Mipple sighed guilty, yet relaxed after express her feelings. She hopped onto Shizuka´s lap to meet her eyes. "No, I'm sorry-mipo. I'm just stressed out and scared that the Dark Zone will get their hands on the stones-mipo." "What are you talking about-mepo! The stones have never been in hands of the Dark Zone," Mepple stated but lowered his voice when he remembered something. "Besides when it happened one time, but that's not the point-mepo." He raised his voice again. "Thanks to the Pretty Cure, nothing bad has happened to our world!" Mipple couldn't but nod her head with smile on her face. "Wow, they must have been strong." Kazumi said amazed. "Of course-mepo! Why do you think they are called the legendary heroes-mepo?" Mepple informed somehow offended but yet was proud inside. "But what about-" Shizuka was cut off by Kazumi's cell phone. Kazumi placed it by her ear while answering. "Hello? Oh, hi mom…. What right now? But, but we're talking about some important things here…Oh, man, do I have to? Yes, I know that I should study math more, but-…Please don't combine my academy skills on Saki's. Can she help me? She's asleep? Can dad perhaps help me then..? What, I have to do it alone! No, no, no, please don't do that, I'll come home. Ok, bye." Kazumi face to Shizuka with gloomy face when she closed the cell phone lid. "Sorry, I have to go." Kazumi walked passed her, grabbed Mepple from the desk and opened the exit door while using her other hand to put Mepple to his place. "Why are you so depressed?" Still with Mepple on her hand, she turned towards her and replied. "Mom threatened me to lower my allowance money if I don't go home right away…." She hung her head. Kazumi raised her head back up as she remembered something. "By the way, Yukishiro-san. You were saying before?" Remembering what she was about to say before be cutting off, she turned away from her. "Never mind. It wasn't that important." She replied with a closed eye smile. "You sure?" Shizuka nodded. "Ok….Bye then." Kazumi made a small wave to her as she ran away. ---- Next morning, Kazumi and Shizuka walked together to school, they were nervous to each other and couldn't bring out a conversation. Sure, they became little friendlier to each other, it was just that Kazumi doesn't know what Shizuka's hobby was and her interest. Kazumi's palms suddenly got sweaty because of the stress. Never in her life have she ever been nervous. '''There's nothing to talk about. Shizuka thought as she glared at Kazumi. Even though she's been hanging around her few days, she never realized what her hobbies where and what she'd like to talk about except judo. The awkward silence made things worse for them. They became less confident to talk to each other.'' 'Come on, Shizuka, talk about something.' Shizuka encouraged herself. "N-nice weather, huh, can't wait for the summer vacation?" Shizuka said nervously as she smiled to Kazumi. Kazumi smiled out of her ears while she had her eyes closed. Shizuka turned away from her and hit herself in the head. 'It's that the best thing you could do?' Kazumi looked up to the sky as she reminiscing the insistent yesterday. 'We really have to be careful of that freaky bomb guy, or either of us will be killed. Luckily yesterday, the Queen managed to save me and the people in time. But whose queen was she? From foreign country or from a fantasy world?' They almost walked past a takoyaki restaurant; Kazumi snapped out and froze still as her eyes caught on a boy leaving the place. Shizuka followed her gaze with her eyes. "Bye, mom, bye dad, bye aunt!" The boy said as he took off. The boy had green eyes, which made it likely that he was a foreigner yet he spoke fluent Japanese. Furthermore, he had black hair, the hair was gelled up, and two earrings in his right ear like he was a punk rocker. Kazumi still had her eyes on him, her heart was racing, and she sudden felt heat in her body. She had been seeing him for a couple of times while walking to school. She also noticed a long ago that he was in school next to her, Boys Junior High School. He was the popular boy in the school, because of his looks and intelligence. "You have a crush on him." Shizuka said immediately. Kazumi moved a step from her. "What's with the sudden conversation?" Kazumi asked as her face turned red. "So, you have a crush on him, don't you?" Shizuka asked, ignoring Kazumi's question. Kazumi turned away from her as she replied and pressed her forefingers together and looked innocently up to Shizuka. "W-w-well, y-yeah…" she confessed. "Do you know his name?" Shizuka asked immediately. Kazumi shook her head as a no. Reiko had her back pressed back against the school wall, tired of waiting for Kazumi and anxious how late she was. "I know that face." Reiko said slyly with Kansai accent. "You met that guy again. Didja talk to him." Kazumi shook her head shyly. "Is she okay?" Shizuka said worried. "Don't worry about it. It happens all the time when she meet a guy she has crush on." Reiko and Shizuka giggled. "Oh, yeah, I haven't introduced you to myself yet. Tainaka Reiko, Kazumi's childhood friend." Shizuka examined Reiko better as she shook her hands. She wore the daily school uniform, but the tie was loose her shirt wasn't properly tucked in but it seemed like someone already tried to tuck it, which came to her thoughts that her mother probably did it, and she had four side earrings. Shizuka immediately knew that she was a tomboy like Kazumi but more unfeminine, but they both had their happy-go-lucky attitude. After the introductions, Reiko went over to Kazumi; she put her arm over her shoulder to tease her about the boy she had crushed and touched her chin. Shizuka watched them goof off and became jealous. But why? She tried to ask herself. She and Kazumi weren't that close as Reiko and Kazumi so why would she be jealous? The school bell woke her up to reality and the screams from Reiko and Kazumi. "Hurry up, Yukishiro-san or we'll be late for class." Kazumi shouted as she took her hand. Exhausted, as usual after the class, Kazumi sighed in relieved as the bell rang. She smiled while taking out her lunch box but her smiled faded as she saw inside her box; a cold convenience food. Her mom didn't waste any energy to make lunch for them; instead she bought a convenience food from 7Eleven. Kazumi's eyebrow twisted in disgust and grimaced. She hated convenience food and her mom should know it. Yet, she picked up her chopsticks and ate. "Dammit, mom." She cursed under her breath. "Wazzup!" Reiko slammed her hands on her table, making Kazumi accidentally gulp down the bite whole. Kazumi grabbed lightly on her throat as she slammed with the other one on the table. Kazumi automatically stood up as Reiko went behind her and slammed on her back. Kazumi managed to gulp the food and sighed as she sat again. "Are you trying to kill me!" Kazumi asked furious as Reiko scratched behind her head and constantly said sorry. "Anyway, good ne-" "Ok, class, take your seats." Reiko was cut off by the teacher, Rina Takashimizu. Rina had her usual brown her, but her hair was down. She had her hair like this since she graduated from High School. She took her history book from her bag and placed it on the table, while looking over the class. "Let's review what we learned from last lesson. Hmm, let's see…" Rina put her finger under the chin as she looked over the class several time. "Fujimura-san." As the teacher called her name, Kazumi bolted up from her seat. "Yes?" "When were the Asuka-period and what year was when Japan was introduced to Buddhism?" Kazumi's eyebrow twitched; she knew that Rina picked her on purpose. She always felt the delight stream coming to her. Rina giggled silently as she found Kazumi very similar to Nagisa, their personality and their taste on studies. "Asuka-period was from 538 to 710 A.D, and Buddhism was introduced to Japan in 538 by Baekje." The girl who answered had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like a gently girl. She never talked to the other students; she always sat and ate her lunch alone. "Very good, Suzuki-san. Now on to the test; the test will start tomorrow, following all these questions about Asuka-period. I expect everyone to show up. Especially you, Fujimura-san." Kazumi gave Rina a nervous smile while her eyebrow was twitching. The bell ran and Kazumi stood up and stretched as she threw her arms in the air. "Yes, the school's over! I'm worn out." "You didn't do anything during the class." Reiko pointed out while she had her hand rested under her chin. Kazumi sweatdropped as she stuffed her stuff in her schoolbag. "Well, yeah." She admitted, but seconds later she cracked her fist in enthusiasm. "But I will make for it tonight!" ---- The night rose; Kazumi was sitting behind her desk and study for the test. She played with the pen as she tried to think the correct answer to the question she was stuck on. "Who am I kidding? I can't even solve one problem." Kazumi said to herself as she laid her half body on the desk. Her room was half dark; she had her table light on. Automatically, she started to think about that boy from All Boys junior high school. She looked forward as her heart began to beat faster and her cheek were getting red, not noticing the doodles she's making on her notebook. She snapped out as she heard her lead break and looked down at her notebook; 'Kazumi' a heart shape between 'unknown boy' she freaked out and took her eraser but she missed it on the floor. As she reached down, Mepple changed into stuffed animal and gazed at the notebook. "Ooh, I see someone has a crush on someone-mepo." Mepple said with sly smile while pressing himself to Kazumi's face. A vein popped out of her head and she held tight to her pencil. "But it's impossible for a pumpkin head like you-mepo." Mepple crossed his arms as another vein popped out. "It'll take you million years to get together with someone handsome as he is-mepo." Third vein popped as she snapped while she broke her pencil in half and within second, she stretched Mepple's face with her both hands. When thinking about the answer, Mepple's teasing and punishment and about that guy, she felt like her head was going to explode. She stood up, stretched her arms and headed to the kitchen. While she went, she saw Saki playing video games, when she should be studying like her, and her mother reading the newspaper with coffee in her hand. Usually, she drinks one or two beers while watching TV. But she was always like that when their father was out of the country. He recently got promotion while he was working out of country in Italy and he was ordered to fly to Germany to get the car the Germans produced. Nagisa wasn´t sure when he comes back, she really hated it when he went from her. But she was kind of relieved since he irritated her with the reunion which wasn't until three weeks. As Kazumi stubbed her toe and gave a yelp, Nagisa reared her head up from the paper. "Aren't you suppose to study?" Nagisa asked as she took a sip from her coffee. "I am, but I need some medicine tablets. Where are they again?" Nagisa turned back to the article she was reading while she replied. "High closet, to the left." Kazumi went after the instructions and found the tablets. She gulped two down her throat with water. She returned back to her room but was stopped when Nagisa spoke to her. "How are your studies going?" she said not taking her eyes from the paper. "G-g-good. It's going really good." She lied as she scratched on her head. Saki hit the pause button and turned her head to Kazumi. "With that nervous tone it seems she doing bad." Nagisa put the paper down. "Kazumi." Nagisa said with warning tone. Kazumi was still scratching her head but was frozen when Nagisa used that tone. She always knew that it didn't meant good. "I'm hungry-mepo." Mepple said suddenly. Kazumi freaked out as Saki and Nagisa looked at her. "What?" Saki asked. "I-I-I'm hungry-mepo. Just kidding." Kazumi covered as she stuck her tongue out. "You just ate. Why are you hungry again so quickly?" Nagisa asked. "Because she's a glutton like you." Saki replied with slyly smile. Nagisa seized the pen which lay on the table across her and threw it on Saki's head. Kazumi laughed as Saki rubbed her head. "You're mean!" Saki whined, trying to sound innocent. "You're one to talk!" Kazumi tried to stifle her laughter so she wouldn't be in trouble. "And what are you laughing at, young lady?" Nagisa asked irritated. Kazumi shock her hand aside as she tried to calm her mother down. "Nothing, I just remembered something funny that I watched yesterday." Kauzmi lied. Nagisa automatic looked at the clock above the sofa. Turning back to Kazumi she ordered the sisters. "It's getting late. You two go to bed now." "We're not sleepy." The sisters said in union. Nagisa gazed upon them with death glare. "Do you have a death wish?" Promptly, the sisters ran to the room while shouting to her. "Goodnight." Nagisa gave a sigh and relaxed her shoulders since it became stiff whenever she got angry. Because of getting late to bed, Kazumi and Saki were late. It was usual for Kazumi but not for Saki as she was the honest student. The sisters fought over the toast, it ended that they had to split it in half. As Kazumi opened the door to the classroom everyone in the class stared at as she went to her seat. The teacher tabbed her finger on the table as she looked angrily at Kazumi. "Fujimura-san, you're late again." The teacher informed. "I'm sorry, Yoshima-sensei, it won't happen again." Kazumi, of course, never kept her promise as she always said that whenever she came late. Yoshima took up her math book and began to speak. "As I was saying." The teacher began again. As Kazumi arrived next to her friend, Reiko suddenly stood up and put her hands on Kazumi´s shoulders. "I have great news for you, Kazumi." She smiled. Kazumi replied with a staring face. "That guy, you've been eyeing on. I figured out his name. I tried to tell you yesterday after you talked to Ito-san but you suddenly rushed out." Reiko posed her two forefingers in front of Kazumi. "Ok, get this. His name is Watanabe Hiroto. His hobbies are; friends, anime and manga and drawing." "Where did you get this information from?" Kazumi asked as she cracked an eyebrow. "Genius shouldn't expose their secrets." She said with proud as she smiled. "You got them from Suzuki-san didn't you?" Reiko froze. Suzuki was the best friend of Watanabe Hiroto and they always hanged out together. She was also the most gossip girl and the smart girl. People would rarely see them apart. That would be a trouble… But…there is a chance... "Kazumi! Let's go!" Reiko said suddenly with a big smile as she took Kazumi's hand and dragged her befuddled friend. "W-w-w-w-wait a minute, Reiko where are we going?" ---- '''Tako Café' The restrauntrant that just opened three days ago, it attracted costumers immediately after its opening and business has been very good since then. Half of these costumers were girls who were admiring the owner's son or just ordered there as an excuse to flirt to him. As Kazumi saw all the girls, according to her looked more attractive than here and had more chances to swap him away, she felt kind of bad for going after him as well. Kazumi stepped back in defeat but Reiko managed to grab her arm before Kazumi got away. Reiko gave her a smile and winked at her as she used her head to beckon towards the restrauntrant, indicating her friend not to give up and give it her best. Again, Kazumi tried to escape but Reiko dragged her towards the restrauntrant and inside. The smell of takoyaki stopped Kazumi on her track as she headed towards to the golden blonde behind the register while Reiko just smiled at her and shock her head. "Welcome. Can I take yo-" "I'll have three packs of takoyaki!" Kazumi announced as she held three fingers. The blonde woman stared at her confused but as Reiko used her elbow to hit Kazumi's head, the blonde woman's befuddle turned into a shock but slowly she felt herself laughing at those two attracting attention to her. "I'm sorry. You two remind me of old friends of mines." "And I'm very sorry for my friend's glutton behavior." The blonde woman smiled sadly at Kazumi before replying. "Not at all. I had a friend who was a glutton like her." The blonde woman chuckled at the memory. "I find it cute." Reiko gave an 'eh' expression as Kazumi rubbed her head embarrassed. "Hikari! What's going on?" another voice occurred as a tall brown haired woman entered. Her facial expression immediately changed into a sly when she got her eyes on Kazumi and Reiko. "Oh? Two more girls to admire Hiroto?" she asked slyly as she moved near them. "He sure is popular." "A-A-A-Akane-san!" "Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist." The woman, Akane, stuck her tongue out. "His break is after 4 minutes. Good luck, ladies." Akane gave wink to both Reiko and Kazumi before resuming her kitchen duties, leaving Kazumi red as a tomato. "I am so sorry about that." Hikari bowed. "Don't worry 'bout it. Now, Kazumi, go out there and give it your best." Reiko pushed Kazumi forward. Kazumi swallowed her pride as she walked forward, through the kitchen and behind the alley door. Kazumi inhaled and exhaled before she opened the door carefully and took a peek outside. Sweat started to form all over her body. W-w-w-what should I say? Hi, I came across you yesterday morning and I thought you were cute. Aaagh that's so lame! What should I do what should I do?' '' "Hiro-kun!" Young woman's voice caught Kazumi's attention outside where the owner of the voice ran to the boy Kazumi had a crush on. Her heart ached when she noticed who it was; Suzuki Nodoka, the gossip girl from school. The way Watanabe talked to Suzuki, it was familiarity, they used each other's first names; it was like they've known each other for long time. Kazumi carefully closed the door as her hair covered her face. She gently walked, but slowly, through the kitchen and back to the main hall. Reiko had been talking to that Hikari person ever since she left; Kazumi prayed for that Reiko wouldn't spot her. "Hey, Kazumi! How'd it go?" Those words cut Kazumi's heart deeper as she ignored her friend calling for her. She tried her best not to cry infront of the people. Some of them glanced over to Kazumi and asked if she was ok. As she reached outside, her legs sprouted out and she ran. "H-h-h-hey, Kazumi!" ---- Sunset was upon the city. Reiko had lost the track of Kazumi and Kazumi herself didn't know where she was but she just kept on walking beside the rvierbank. The memory of Suzuki talking to her dream boy was a burned image in her head. Every clip of that memory formed tears in Kazumi's eyes. She wanted to cry but what was the point? It won't make the boy fall in love with her. Mepple hadn't talked to Kazumi since she ran he knew what was going on and he was going to respect Kazumi's private life. But every silence made Mepple worried. They didn't go along but Kazumi was Mepple's partner and Mepple cared for his partners. As Mepple heard a silent cry coming from her caretaker, Mepple couldn't take it any longer so he popped his head out of his bag. "Ka-" "Well, well, well, look who we have here…" Looking up, she saw a tall familiar creature. He folded his arms as he smirked at Kazumi. Kazumi glared daggers at him. "Would you look at that? ''The ''legendary warrior, Cure Black is crying!" Bakugeki scoffed. "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Kazumi said as she passed by him. Bakugeki stepped infront of Kazumi and delivered a punch, making her fly into a wall against her will. Blood came out of the side of her mouth as she breathed heavily and opened one of her eye as she gritted her teeth. She stubbornly stood up weakly, cursing through her teeth. Still on her knee, Bakugeki approached to her slowly. "D-d-damn..." "What is sadness for you humans? Why do you cry when someone dies, when you feel hurt or betrayed?" Bakugeki delivered a knee punch at Kazumi, making Kazumi cough and fall to her knees. Bakugeki grabbed Kazumi's hair as he raised it to make her look at his face. "Tell me." Kazumi replied by spitting her own blood at Bakugeki, showing disrespect towards him. "Why you…" Bakugeki knee punched Kazumi couple of times before he let her go as Kazumi fell down to the ground, her strength gone. "Do you want to die?" Kazumi didn't reply, she had trouble to catch her breath after the knee punch. Though, after she recovered and was able to breathe normal again, Kazumi looked at Bakugeki only to smirk at him. Bakugeki grinded his teeth as he lifted his fist up and aimed it at Kazumi's head to make it a fatal blow. "Die!" ''' Bakugeki missed his target as the target suddenly moved to his right, among her was some other girl, and they rolled down hill. Eventually they stopped, the blonde haired girl stood up with her cellphone ready. "How dare you…How dare you hurt my partner! I will never forgive you!" "Y-Y-Yuki..shiro-san…" "Fujimura-san. Let's transform!" Kazumi nodded as she stood up weakly. Dual Aurora Wave! Emissary of light, Cure Black Emissary of light, Cure White We are Pretty Cure! Servants of the dark power Return to the darkness from which you came from! Bakugeki gave a tch as he cursed under his breath. Black looked a little worn out from his beating but she stubbornly refused to fall down. His eyes scanned through the nature until he came across a bridge. Smirking, he lifted his arm as he called out. "Zakenna! Come forward!" The bridge suddenly got covered with violet aura around it as it started to shape into a monster. Black and White went to a battle stance, waiting for the enemy's first move. The Zakenna bridge jumped towards them, White jumped away in time but meanwhile in the air she couldn't see her partner. Landing softly on the ground, her eyes widened as she saw her partner lying and struggling to breathe. "Black!" "Black, what's wrong-mepo?" Black ignored the little creature as she shakily stood up. The Zakenna smirked; it had just founded an easy target to kill. Zakenna delivered a punch but Black managed to avoid it this time but as Zakenna delivered another punch, Black got hit. Zakenna approached Black with its heavy steps but it felt a painful impact on its back as it fell down. As White landed, she immediately ran to her fallen partner. "Black, are you ok?" "Black's move isn't the same as usual-mipo" Mipple remarked. "It's becau-" Mepple stopped. He didn't want to squeal what happened. It could ruin Black's trust. Black sat up as White smiled in relief that her partner is ok. But something was off; Black was crying. "Zakenna!" The Zakenna aimed at the two girls, but White jumped and avoided the attack, carrying Black with her. White put Black down and started to attack the Zakenna. "Black, you have to fight-mepo!" Black ignored the little creature. A flash appeared in her mind; Suzuki chatting with Watanabe. Fresh tears started to form again as Black curled into a ball. "Black!" Mepple yelled. Everything started to feel hazy. She could no longer hear Mepple's cries. Not even a shock couldn't snap out of her. White landed on the ground with her back, cuts and bruises all over the body as Black snapped back to reality. The Zakenna yelled its name, proud of its victory. Black stared at him; anger started to build inside her. Without a notice, Black stood up, Mepple transformed back into a cellphone and to Black's hips. "How dare you…" Black whispered. The Zakenna stared at Black befuddled. Black lifted her head as the Zakenna started to fear her; her eyes showed full hatred towards the Zakenna. ''"How dare you?" '' Before Bakugeki could even blink, Black was already repeatedly kicking Zakenna's upper body. Bakugeki stood there frozen. Black finished the Zakenna by delivering a hard punch in the face, making it fall backwards. Black jumped backwards to her partner was, where she was sitting up. "White." White nodded as she held hands with Black. "Black thunder!" "White thunder!" White and black thunder struck on their hands as they hold it above their heads. "Our beautiful souls" White spoke "Shall crush your evil heart." Black finished. They squished the hands tightly as they continued. '"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"'the thunder increased, that destroyed the Zakennas and shattered into small stars. The person dodged it and cursed, peeved while he yelled to the two girls. "D-d-dammit…I will be back, Pretty Cure!" With that he disappeared into the thin air. air. "Yukishiro-san, are you ok?" Kazumi immediately asked when they transformed back to normal. "Yes, thanks to you, Fujimura-san." "Thank goodness…" "But what was up with you, Kazumi-mipo? Your attacks were slower than usual-mipo." "…T-t-tha-" "Fujimura-san!" "Kazumi!" The two girls turned their heads towards the owner of the voice as Mepple and Mipple hid inside their bag. Suzuki and Reiko ran towards them out of breath. Kazumi smiled nervously for all the trouble she had caused them. Reiko hit Kazumi on her head lightly as she started to scold her. "Where the hell have you been? I was so worried, idiot!" No matter how many times Kazumi apologized, Reiko was still angry at her and kept calling her idiot. Suzuki stepped forward to face Kazumi, Kazumi turned her head away. "I understand why you're upset with me. I notice you running away and I wanted to clear this mistake out. I'm not dating Hiro-kun." Kazumi's anger disappeared as she looked at the girl puzzled. "We've been friends since we were kids. Our personalities are different; he likes sport I like studying. Besides…we already told each other that we won't date. So." Suzuki took Kazumi's hands as she continued. "Fujimura-san, you still have a chance. And I hope that you two will end up together." Kazumi started to tear up again but felt her face was red again. She never imaged that the quiet Suzuki would be so supportive and friendly. "Yosh! I will be there to help you, Kazumi!" Reiko exclaimed enthusiastic. "W-w-w-w-wait a minute, Rei-" Reiko put her arm around Kazumi's neck as she walked. "We will fight! Together we are unstoppable!" Shizuka and Suzuki followed them behind. Shizuka smiled, yet still couldn't help but feel sad somehow. Suzuki noticed as she tilted her head to her right. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine…" She looked over to Reiko and Kazumi. "Just dandy…" Category:Pretty Cure New Generation episodes